This invention relates to filler assemblies for portable fuel tanks or "jugs" primarily for recreational vehicles and, in particular, to a safer filler assembly for such fuel jugs.
Recreational vehicles, such as all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) and all-terrain cycles (ATCs), snowmobiles, jet skis, go-karts, sand rails, motorcycles, off-road competition automobiles, or ultra-light aircraft, are characterized by a relatively small gasoline engine and a correspondingly small fuel tank in order to conserve weight. During a typical outing, a vehicle will be refueled several times. Commercially available filler assemblies for coupling a portable fuel jug to the fuel tank in the vehicle typically include a short vinyl tube with a plastic coupling inserted at one end for attachment to the portable fuel jug and a plastic plug in the other end. During refueling, the plastic plug is removed and the open end of the filler assembly is inserted into the fuel tank of the vehicle.
Filler assemblies of the prior art deteriorate quickly, particularly in warm weather, usually by bending, kinking, and eventually cracking. A vinyl tube cannot withstand kinking more than once or twice before cracks develop. Cracks may also develop from chemical deterioration of the tube and flexing during refueling. If the assembly is plugged to prevent fumes from escaping, the plug often pops from the assembly as air in the portable fuel jug expands with temperature. Whether from cracking or losing a plug, there is usually at least one portable fuel jug venting explosive fumes at a gathering of contestants or revelers.
The plug on the end of the hose can be a source of dirt and grit, particularly for jugs containing fuel for two cycle engines. Such fuel is particularly oily and a wetted plug can collect a considerable amount of dirt if allowed to roll around on the ground. Because a plug will typically pop at one time or another, the accumulated dirt is transferred to the fuel in a jug.
A wide variety of filler assemblies are known in the art for transferring liquids. The problem is providing a rugged yet economical assembly suitable for recreational vehicles. Fuel assemblies such as found on the pumps at a service station are far too complex and expensive. It is known in the art to use barbed couplings fitting within a assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,749 (Taylor) discloses a assembly for transporting cement in which a coupling having a barbed shank fits within the assembly and is clamped by a ferrule. The assembly includes a wire reinforcement within the assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,834 (King) discloses a assembly for transporting liquids under high pressure. The assembly includes a coupling having a barbed shank within the assembly. A collar fastens the assembly to the shank. British Specification 376,004 (White) discloses end caps for protecting the threaded ends of metal tubes.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved filler assembly for portable fuel jugs.
Another object of the invention is to provide a filler assembly that resists collapse of the hose wall while bending or flexing during refueling.
A further object of the invention is to provide a filler assembly that can withstand chemical deterioration.
Another object of the invention is to provide a filler assembly that can withstand pressures due to thermal expansion or contraction of air within a portable fuel jug to which the assembly is connected.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved mechanism for capping a filler assembly for a portable fuel jug.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tethered end cap.